Roses are Red
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: I'm embarrassed enough, just take the roses so I can go back inside! ...I love you. SoraxSunao. One shot.


**Roses are Red**

"Well you certainly look happy."

Sora looked up to see Matsuri walking closer to the bench and blinked.

"If this is about one of those stupid jobs," Sora muttered, narrowing his eyes as his head rested on his hands, "then I'm not interested." He turned away and stared at an object in the distance. Matsuri laughed and sat down next to the bluenette, patting him on the back.

"Well, speaking of work," Matsuri said, "you _could_ give something to Nao-kun for Valentine's Day, you know."

Sora made a noncommittal grunt and Matsuri frowned.

"You _do_ realise today is the Holiday of Love, right?"

"I know," Sora muttered, eyes still fixed on the object. "But I'm not the romantic type. And it's not like Fujimori would want anything."

Matsuri leaned in close to Sora then with a mischevious look on his face.

"And how would _you_ know?"

Sora sat up and gave Matsuri a look.

"I think I would know what Fujimori wants, Matsuri."

Matsuri folded his arms. "People can have secret wants, Sora. What makes you think Nao-kun is any different?"

Sora sighed and placed his head in his hands again, shifting on the wooden bench.

"...I did get him something," the bluenette muttered, and Matsuri grinned.

"And?" Matsuri asked, wanting more information. "What did you get Nao-kun?"

Sora blushed and muttered something Matsuri couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

Sora sighed and repeated what he said.

"You got Nao-kun flowers?" Matsuri asked, and Sora covered his mouth, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Shut up," Sora replied, uncovering the blond's mouth. "You tell anyone and you're dead."

Matsuri grinned. "Aww, Sora's giving Nao-kun flowers. That's so...unlike you."

"Be quiet," Sora said, pushing Matsuri off the bench. "I'm only doing it because Fujimori'll complain about it if I don't."

Matsuri jumped back on the bench and instead pushed Sora off it.

"What are you waiting for?" Matsuri asked, smiling more now. "Go and give your gift to Nao-kun."

Sora picked himself off the ground and rubbed his knee, shooting a glare at Matsuri.

"I'll do it later," Sora said, looking at his watch.

"Saving the best for last, huh?" Matsuri asked, suddenly appearing next to Sora. The bluenette jumped and Matsuri grinned more.

"Sure you don't want to help deliver presents for the Jack-of-all-Trades Team?" Matsuri asked, holding up a cheesy looking costume for Sora to wear.

"...Even if I say 'no', you'll somehow force me to do the work, anyway."

"Exactly!" Matsuri said, shoving the outfit into Sora's hands. "Besides, you'd have an excuse to not give Nao-kun his present just yet." The blond winked, handed Sora a bag of wrapped presents, and skipped away happily to "oversee" other projects.

"...I could've watched movies for four hours as an excuse instead," Sora muttered as he sauntered away from the area to do the "job" Matsuri gave him.

-x-

"Do you realise what time it is, Hashiba?" Sunao asked as Sora dragged him to a predetermined meeting spot. "I was busy doing something kind of important, so this better not be something stupid!"

"Be quiet for five seconds, Fujimori," Sora said as he led Sunao to one of the many benches. Scanning the area, Sora made sure everything was where it should be; he didn't want anything to go too badly.

"...If this is your idea of being romantic," Sunao said, "I'm not sure I like it."

Sora sighed and went over to his Secret Hiding Spot--which wasn't really secret as it was behind a bush and practically next to Sunao, but Sora didn't care about details--and grabbed Sunao's gift, hiding it behind his back.

"Don't tell me you got me chocolate," Sunao said, crossing his arms. "I already received some from Matsuri."

Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Chocolate's a waste, anyway," Sora said. "There's nothing...artistic about it."

Sunao raised an eyebrow. "Get to the point, Hashiba; it's cold out here and I have to go back to my work."

Suddenly, Sunao had a bouquet of roses shoved in his face by a very red Sora.

"...Hashiba..."

"Just take it, Fujimori, I'm already embarrassed enough holding it."

Sunao took the bouquet, stood up, and bopped Sora on the head.

"You didn't have to spend money on me!" Sunao yelled. "You know this isn't my favourite holiday."

Sora smirked and got in Sunao's face.

"I didn't spend any money on you, I paid someone to pick those _for_ you."

"...You still spent money, Hashiba."

"I love you, Fujimori."

"Your words won't make me any less angrier, Hashiba."

"Just shut up and say 'thank you' or something, Fujimori."

Sunao sighed and examined the flowers again. Blushing and feeling pretty awkward, Sunao said, "...It's the thought that counts."

Sora sighed.

"...Hey, you didn't get anything for me!"

Sunao stuck his tongue out.

"...You'll get your gift later tonight."

Sora blushed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you mean by that and walk back to our dorm."

Sunao grabbed Sora's arm and forced him to turn around.

"What, Fujimori?"

Sunao stepped closer and kissed Sora lightly on the mouth, blushing the whole time.

"There's your present."

Before Sora could react, Sunao ran off in the direction of their dorm laughing the whole way, and Sora chased after him, yelling the whole way back.

-x-

**Author's Notes:** Ah, yes, this is my first Sukisho fanfic, and it probably won't be my last, either. If there's anything that should be fixed or you think is wonky, please tell me so I can improve it! It might help for future stories in this fandom.

Feedback is welcome and appreciated!

And I think it's obvious, but I don't own Sukisho. It belongs to Platinum Label.


End file.
